Same Song Different Story
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: "Sokka was right for once." She commented in surprised, "You're kind of a jerk." "Thank you! I told-hey wait a second! Are you implying that I'm always wrong!" "Of course not, Snoozles, she was stating a fact." Xia laughed at the irritated look on Zuko's face as Toph and Sokka bickered. She nudged him with her hip and grinned up at him, "I still like you, jerk or not." AU-Zuko/OC


**AN: ****Okay don't freak out, I know I should be working on **_**Open Your Mind**_**, but Chapter 52 is currently kicking my ass six ways to Sunday. I had to step away from the whole thing or my head would have exploded. And then I saw all these really awesome pics of a modern day version of the GAang and I couldn't resist getting in on that action. So this is pretty much an AU/Modern Version of **_**Open Your Mind**_** with it being a Zuko/OC(Xiaodan-or Xia as she's known in this 'verse). Also there will be Kataang and Tokka, because that's just how I roll. Anyhooties, I hope y'all enjoy this story!  
**

**Rated T (PG-13) for some language, sexual innuendos, nongraphic violence, and sheer awesome-sauciness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you may recognize, that includes the characters of AtLA/LoK, books, music, movies, cartoons, games, or tv shows that may be mentions. I do own any OCs that'll be popping up, unless otherwise stated. **

* * *

_"Hey!_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, _  
_Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
_Hey!"_

A tan hand shot out from under the pile of blankets and knocked the radio off the dresser where it continued to play the ridiculous pop-punk music at an obnoxious volume.

"_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, _  
_Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
_Hey!"_

Groaning heavily, Xia tossed the blankets off herself and rolled out of her comfortably bed with a jaw cracking yawn. She stretched her arms high above her head then shoved the tangled mess of white-blonde hair out of her face as she padded towards her bedroom door, scratching at her bare stomach as she went.

_"Four years you think for sure_  
_That's all you've got to endure_  
_All the totaly dicks_  
_All the stuck up chicks!"_

The blonde teenager shuffled down few feet of hallway before coming to a stop in front of a door, which she promptly threw open with a loud crash.

"_High school never ends!_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, _  
_Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
_Hey!"_

"Wakey, wakey, Aangy!" Xia hollered at the top of her lungs, sauntering towards the bed in the middle of the room with an evil smirk, "It's the first day of school!"

"_Waah!_" Aang yelped as his blankets were ripped away, leaving him at the mercy of the cold air circulating his room. He jerked upright and glowered at his smirking sister, "_Xia!_"

Xia merely laughed and shouted at him to get ready as she practically skipped out of his room, his blankets still in her arms. Aang groaned and flopped back down onto his bed, draping an arm over his eyes. Heaving an exasperated sigh as his began to sing obnoxiously loud and purposefully off-key, he lurched off his bed and zombie-walked towards his closet to start getting ready.

_"Check out the popular kids_  
_You're never guess what Jessica did!_  
_And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?_  
_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!"_

Dancing into her room as she sang, Xia dumped Aang's blankets onto to the floor and shimmied her way over to her dresser, stripping out of her sportsbra and boxer-shorts as she went. She grabbed the neon orange bra hanging out of the top drawer and slipped it on before rummaging in a bottom draw for a clean pair of pants.

_"The whole damn world is just as obsessed_  
_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_  
_Who's in the club and who's on the drugs_  
_And who's throwin' up before they digest!"_

Ten minutes later, the blonde hopped out of her room on one foot while attempting to put a bright pink sock on her left foot without falling down. She cursed as she stumbled, quickly spinning on the ball of her right foot and turning her almost-faceplant into a backplant instead. Aang suddenly leapt over her sprawled out form and blurred down the hallway, yanking his sweatshirt over his beanie covered head as he went.

"C'mon, Xia! We're gonna be late if we don't leave now!"

Xia quickly rolled to her feet and yanked the murderous pink sock onto her foot before down the hallway. In her haste, she slipped and slid across the wooden living room floor and crashed headlong into Aang, who had been putting his shoes on by the front door.

"Holy shitake mushrooms." The blonde mumbled dazedly as she stumbled to her feet then yanked Aang upright. She quickly brushed him off then grabbed his backpack from the floor behind her and shoved it into his hands, "Go, go, go." She chanted as she grabbed her own bag and shoved her shoes inside before snatching her keys from the hook by the door.

The two siblings scrambled out of their apartment, slamming the door behind them before they hurdled down three flights of stairs and practically flew out of the lobby into the parking lot. Tossing Aang her backpack, Xia hurriedly unlocked the doors to her beater and climbed into the driver's seat while Aang slumped in the passenger seat after tossing their stuff into the back.

Turning the key in the ignition, the engine growled to life, eliciting a cheer from Xia and Aang before the blonde girl peeled out of the parking lot and into the early morning traffic.

"_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, _  
_Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
_High school never ends!_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, _  
_Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_  
_Here we go again_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, _  
_Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I said in the above AN, ****this story here is pretty much an AU/Modern Day version of **_**Open Your Mind**_** which was inspired by all the Modern Day GAang drawings I saw while lurking on DA. After looking at all those, the plot bunnies just kinda attacked and wouldn't leave me alone until I started typing. Also this story was inspired by _High School Never Ends_ (which is featured in this chapter) and _Punk Rock 101_ by Bowling for Soup. Anyhooties, I've aged everyone up slightly, since it would be weird if a high schooler was hanging out with a middle schooler or something. **  
**Here's our main charries' ages and grades just so there isn't any confusion;**  
**Xia - 17 (junior), ****Sokka - 17 (junior), ****Zuko - 17 (junior), ****Katara - 16 (sophomore), ****Aang - 16 (sophomore), ****Toph - 15 (sophomore)**

**Also I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

**Song(s) in this chapter:****High School Never Ends - Bowling for Soup**


End file.
